Le Puzzle
by DeadPresidents
Summary: un tueur en série refait surface, dévoilant un secret, qui n'attendait qu'à se révéler.  rating M pour la violence
1. Prologue

_1957_

_Je marchais sans but dans les rues de Manhattan, ville centrale de notre beau pays qu'était les Etats-Unis. Je réfléchissais à l'endroit où nous menait toutes ces guerres : la 2__ème__ guerre mondiale où j'avais participé dés 18 ans. Je mettais enrôlé dans l'armée dans l'espoir de faire quelque chose avec quelques amis de fac. Mais après les avoir vus mourir les uns après les autres, j'étais retourné chez moi enterré ma jeunesse et ma mère. Pour survivre j'avais du prendre différents petits boulots : l'état ne m'ayant rien donné._

_Et maintenant notre gouvernement s'était engagé dans une guerre contre l'URSS, contre le communiste et bien qu'il fasse silence sur les morts, j'avais beau me boucher les oreilles, je les entendais. Des cris de douleurs. Les familles pleurant un fils qui ne rentrera plus chez lui. Les femmes et les enfants, sous un abri, quémandant quelques nourritures pour passer la nuit dans le froid hivernale._

_Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de crier, de hurler à l'injustice. Mais que pouvait faire un homme contre une nation qui réclamait du sang encore et encore._

_Et ce fut là que je la vis. Brune, élancé, mais tout dans sa posture clamait son métier : prostituée. Elle était trop belle pour faire ce métier et je me devais de l'en libérer. Comme personne ne ferait jamais pour elle mais seulement en elle, je me préparai à agir._

_Doucement, calmement, calquant mes pas et ma respiration sur les balles sifflant au loin, je m'approchais. Je passai dans son dos et serrai de mes mains, sa douce nuque et sans bruit la lui brisait. Et c'est là que tout alla vite : je la mis sur mon dos et l'emportai chez moi. Je mis dans un grand sac de la glace et je fis glisser, tout en douceur, ce corps de poupée gâché par des hommes vils et abjects._

_Et ce fut le commencement de la fin. Plus les années passait, plus je tuais des femmes livrant leur corps aux hommes pour quelques monnaies je ne me considérais pas comme un tueur mais comme un libérateur._

_Et j'allais continuer ces délivrances longtemps, tuant ces jeunes femmes qui croisaient ma route et les congelant. Jamais la police ne le saura et personne n'enquêtera._

_Mais un jour je me forçai à arrêter lorsque je rencontrais mon âme sœur mais mon chômage ne dura pas longtemps : c'était trop dur pour moi de travailler normalement alors que temps de personne souffrait._

_1960_

_Cela faisait désormais 3ans, jour pour jour, que j'avais commencé à tuer sans compter la petite pause accordé. La police n'enquêtait toujours pas et personne n'avait signalé leurs disparitions comme si elles n'étaient pas importantes et facilement remplaçable. Je trouvais cela inacceptable. Or ce matin, j'avais ressenti un léger désir vis-à-vis de ces filles. Non pas un désir sexuel, mais un désir tout autre. Un désir de petite fille. J'avais un besoin de poupée. La femme que j'avais fait mienne ne m'avais pas comblée, elle n'était pas assez souple. Ces lèvres étaient trop pulpeuses et je l'avais donc abandonné mais à juste titre._

_Ce fut donc en sifflotant que je descendis l'escalier menant à la cave. Je portais la hache de mon défunt père, bucheron, sur l'épaule droite. Je m'approchais des sacs remplies de glace, en prit un et sortis le corps, devenue rigide, pour l'étendre à même le bois du sol. Et d'un seul coup, je coupais la jambe droite, puis la gauche, la tête et les bras, de la femme. Quelques heures plus tard, la décongélation était finie et en voyant le sang ruisseler à mes pieds, un grondement bestial s'échappa de ma gorge._

_C'était si doux et si simple de tuer et je ne pus résister à tremper mes doigts dans ce liquide si rouge, si pur. Tuer me procurait un certain sentiment que j'avais du mal à expliquer, à définir mais alors voir et goûter le sang d'un autre, était tellement excitant. Je me sentais puissant. Désormais cela devint ma principale drogue et prenant ma hache, je tailladais deci-delà sans cesser de regarder le liquide s'écouler et se diriger vers mes pieds, léchant la semelle de mes chaussures, comme pour saluer ma puissance et ma grandeur._

_Ce fut là que je perdis tout contrôle et que je partis chercher du ruban adhésif. Redescendant de la cuisine, je rassemblais deux membres de deux corps différant, et les collais. Mais le sang poisseux rendait l'opération difficile et pour plus de sécurité, je sortis, de ma poche, le tube de glue. Je découvris les deux os et vidais la colle dessus puis les scotchais de nouveau. Observant mon œuvre un bref instant, je me mis à penser que j'étais assez fort pour construire la femme qui serais mon puzzle. Mais celle-ci ne me satisfaisait guère, c'est pourquoi j'en fis d'autre. Je passais le reste de ma journée à construire des corps._

_Alors que le soleil commençait à s'éteindre et faisait place à sa sœur la lune, je me demandais ce que je ferais de mes poupées qui ne me plaisaient pas. La plupart des gens les jetait tout à la fois et je décidais de les jeter à mon tour, dans la rue, mais une par une._

_OOOOO (changement de points de vue_

_Cela faisais 10 déjà que j'appartenais à la criminelle de New-York. Mais depuis 1an, mes journées n'étaient constituées que d'arrestation de petits truands ou de parents maltraitant. Durant un moment j'avais eu peur qu'ils me mettent à la circulation. Je ne l'aurais jamais supporté._

_J'avais commencé à chuter lorsque mes deux partenaires avaient été tués devant mes yeux. J'aurais voulu courir et arrêter les commanditaires, mais j'avais reçu une mise à pied. Pour reprendre du service j'avais du faire des efforts considérables : arrêter de boire, accepter de rencontrer un psy et par-dessus le marché j'avais du, durant une semaine écrire un journal intime. Lorsque la semaine s'était terminée j'avais continué, durant un mois, puis deux…_

_J'étais donc là assis à mon bureau, entrain d'écrire, lorsqu'on m'appela « Smith !». Je me levais et allais voir mon boss. Peu de temps après je ressortais en courant (enfin presque) : j'avais enfin une enquête. Elle était bizarre et complexe que personne ne désirait s'en occuper._

_Je partis donc sur la scène de crime et c'est là que je vis pour la première fois un corps ainsi. Ce n'était plus un corps mais un puzzle ou au mieux une poupée humaine. A l'origine ce devait être une femme, mais elle avait été découpée puis recollé, et il était donc impossible de deviner si c'était une ou deux victimes. Intérieurement je priais pour que ce n'en soit qu'une car prévenir les parents était compliqué mais en prévenir plusieurs, vous démolissait le moral et vous installait, dans votre cœur, un désir de vengeance. J'avais du mal à réaliser comment de telles atrocités pouvaient exister._

_La journée avait mal commencée et se termina mal : le légiste venait de m'annoncer que je n'avais non pas une mais 5 victimes. Ce psychopathe en avait tué 5 différentes puis après s'être amusé à les découper, il les avait recollés. Je n'avais pas comme adversaire un tueur, mais un malade et un tueur en série._

_Durant 5 ans, j'allais encore trouver des cadavres de jeunes femmes. Il y en avait très peu auquel il restait de la famille. Et en 5 ans le seul point commun que j'avais trouvé, était qu'elles étaient toutes des prostituées._

_Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'une unité spéciale, me reprenne l'enquête, celle-ci fut, après 3 mois passé sans trouver de corps, classé._

_Je ne pouvais que me résoudre à la décision prise par mes supérieurs. Mais en mon fort intérieur, j'espérais qu'un jour, une autre équipe du NYPD, trouve le tueur et lui donne ce qu'il mérite._

_C'est pourquoi, dans ce journal tout, concernant cette enquête, est consigné._


	2. Chapter 2: une journée presque ordinaire

**tout d'abord nous tenons à vous préciser que les chapitres ne seront pas poster régulièrement car ceci est une fiction écrite à trois.**

**nous remercions nos trois revieweuses: Sarah d'Emeraude, Belle-Cuddy et Chewpup.**

**nous avons oublié de préciser que le prologue compte 2 points de vue différents ( _-_-_- indique un changement de pov)**

**et nous nous excusons pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont nombreuses mais on vous a posté le chapitres non corrigé.**

**sur ceci: Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 2: Une journée presque ordinaire<span>

2011

Aujourd'hui, en me levant, je n'étais vraiment pas de bonne journée a tout de suite commencé mal, à croire que je m'étais réveillé du pied gauche non pas que j'étais à bout de nerf mais on me poussa à bout. Tout d'abord la bouteille de jus d'orange qui s'est renversée pile dans mon café. Mais je ne le vis pas et en prit une gorgée tout de suite recraché. Il était tout simplement devenu imbuvable. Pour la forme, je dis à Alexis de faire attention à bien reboucher le jus d'orange la prochaine fois qu'elle l'utilisera. Ensuite, je me suis aperçu que je n'avais plus une seule chemise convenable à me mettre dans mon armoire, à part une verte à carreaux violets et rouges, immettable, sûrement un cadeau de Mère. Elle me l'avait offerte pour se venger; l'année dernière je l'avais convaincu de faire un truc stupide et elle me l'avait fait chère payer. Après tout ce n'était pas de ma faute si Alexis et moi-même nous étions trompé de masque pour le visage.

J'arrivai ensuite au poste de police (en retard) plutôt sur les nerfs, puis il y eut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : dès que je croisais quelqu'un, il me souriait, et éclatait de rire derrière moi. Quand ce fut au tour d'Esposito de pouffer bêtement dans mon dos, j'éclatais : "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, M****?" Il me répondit avec peine:

-"T...ton pan... pantalon... mwahahaha

-QUOI, mon pantalon?

-Il... "

Et Esposito indiqua mon arrière-train des yeux avant de se tordre de rire. Je me contorsionnai pour regarder en face l'atroce vérité : mon pantalon était déchiré par je ne sais quel malencontreux hasard exactement à l'endroit de la couture... laissant apparaître un petit détail auquel je n'avais pas fait attention ce matin : mon caleçon, qui bien que je le trouvais beau, laissait apparaitre mon soin disant ego surdimensionné, (encore) un cadeau de Mèà me rappelait étrangement l'affaire où j'avais été maudis. Rien que dis pensé, je serrais les fesses me souvenant de l'effroyable douleur ressenti lorsque le « gentil » toutou m'avait mordu. J'essayai en vain de faire se rejoindre les deux bouts de tissus avant de chercher des yeux une agrafeuse sur le bureau de mes chers collègues. Et c'est au moment où je l'aperçu : cet objet qui aurait pu me sauver de la honte de ma vie, que le lieutenant arriva. Je lui fis face quand elle m'interpela (heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu mon dos) et momentanément j'oubliais mon pantalon m'attardant sur sa tenue du jour, un jean très peu moulant, un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir sans oublier ses éternelles talons:

-" Castle. Même horaire que d'habitude, dit-elle avec un soupir car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait la remarque ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si j'étais plus inspiré la nuit, en ce moment. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on revienne à notre ancienne habitude

Elle parlait du fait qu'il valait mieux que je reste chez moi et que je ne la rejoigne que lorsqu'un meurtre avait eu lieu, un café à la main. Un café ? Zut !, le café ! Elle allait me tuer.

-J'ai une excuse - enfin non, j'en ai plusieurs...

-Vous en avez toujours. Au croisement de St Marks Avenue et de La 6th Avenue, dans Brooklyn Downtown. Une femme. En route"

Elle tourna les talons et je me retournai vers ma sauveuse (l'agrafeuse, quoique ce soit Kate qui s'occupe de ce détail, ne me gênait guère) pour réparer le petit détail gênant, en attendant mieux. J'attachais tant bien que mal les deux bords de mon pantalon et rejoignis ma Muse dehors.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la scène de crime, je laissai échapper une exclamation d'horreur : la jeune fille était attachée à l'arrière d'un bus scolaire, menottée, et elle n'avait, pour tout vêtement, qu'une nuisette rose pâle qui s'arrêtait en haut des cuisses. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait formait une sorte de X étrange. Un flash m'aveugla un instant, imprimant sur ma rétine cette macabre image formée de myriades de taches de couleurs, puis nous descendîmes du véhicule, au moment où ils détachaient le cadavre. Lanie se retourna et nous vis. Mais à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'étrange survint : une des jambes de la fille se décrocha de son tronc avec un affreux bruit de succion, puis tomba aux pieds des policiers médusés. Je poussai un cri digne d'une petite fille, puis parvint à mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer ce cruel manque de virilité. Le sang coulait de l'emplacement de la jambe, gluant, à moitié coagulé, et tombait à terre avec un petit "splosh" très peu ragoûtant. Je vis une agente vomir dans un coin et jetant un coup d'œil vers Beckett je vis qu'elle se retenait à grand peine.

En me rapprochant, je compris pourquoi. Une odeur pestilentielle s'échappait de la plaie, mélange de décomposition, de dentifrice moisi et d'un soupçon de mandarine avariée. Je m'empressais de mettre un mouchoir devant mon nez afin d'estomper un peu cet atroce fumet. Beckett, ayant repris contenance, alla parler à aux gars qui étaient déjà sur place et nous avaient précédé, mais de peu. Elle revint vers moi, une expression de désolation, peu coutumière pour un lieutenant de police, s'affichant sur son visage, habituellement impassible.

"- Le corps a été vu en premier par un petit garçon de 6 ans qui courrait pour avoir son bus. Il a immédiatement prévenu le conducteur qui a appelé le 911. Mais des gens ont sûrement aperçu le corps avant, il doit se remarquer de loin. Esposito et Ryan, remontez le trajet du bus que voici (elle leur tendit un plan avec un chemin tracé au feutre) et voyez si vous pouvez obtenir quelque chose des commerçants et des riverains. Lanie, tu peux emmener le corps pour l'autopsie, mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler lorsque tu as du nouveau.

Lanie lui répondit que c'était d'accord (comme toujours) et partit un air quelque peu dégouté, en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de sa meilleure amie. Voilà qu'on me cachait des choses, maintenant.

-A-t-on déjà interrogé le chauffeur? demanda-t-elle

Un policier lui répondit, mais je n'écoutai pas ses paroles. J'avais vu une petite fille sur le bord de la route, derrière le ruban jaune et noir, qui m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus horrifiés. J'esperai que ces parents arriveraient bientôt pour l'éloigner de ce macabre spectacle et lui ferait oublier cette mauvaise journée. Je lui souri puis me retournai vers le lieutenant, qui avait fini sa conversation :

-"Ce sont les enfants qui étaient dans le bus?

-Oui, leurs parents sont en route pour venir les chercher.

-Les a-t-on interrogés?, demandais-je à nouveau et bien mal m'en pris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?, me répondit-elle sur le ton «Mais pour qui me prenez vous?»

-Ils sont en état de choc, certains détails vont peut-être leur revenir après, vous leur avez laissé nos coordonnées?

-Castle, lorsque vous aurez fini de critiquer ce que je fais, vous me préviendrez! Et oui, nous avons fait notre travail!

-Attendez, je ne voulais pas..." il était trop tard et je ne devais pas être le seul à être mécontent de cette journée mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa vie dont elle ne me laissait pas faire partie ? Rien de grave je l'espérais car je détestais quand les gens que j'aimais était malheureux. Pas dans leur assiette me dirait Alexis.

Elle me tourna le dos et remonta dans la voiture après avoir lancé un "Castle! Montez vite, on n'a pas toute la journée!" qui m'a paru assez acerbe.

* * *

><p><strong>nous acceptons tous les avis ainsi que les commentaires de personnes non-inscrites.<strong>

**alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire**


	3. Note

Salut à tous,

Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour cette fausse joie mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt une annonce pour vous faire savoir que la suite n'est pas près d'arrivé.

En effet en 1 an l'histoire n'a guère avancé dû au déménagement de l'une d'entre nous. Ensuite les deux autres viennent de partir loin mais cependant j'espere que les vacances nous permettront d'avancer dans l'écriture.

Nous nous excusons donc pour ce retard passé et futur et merci pour vos reviews.

C,K,W


End file.
